Icetears
by Chibi-priestess
Summary: Sandy X Soda sandy comes back after 2 years in Florida With her older brother Joey, now 18 she discovers a lost dog whose really weird, and who is this man who claims to be his owner and has the same name? what are they? when are they coming? and dose Sod


****

Re-Done I thought of a better idea for the plot, its pretty cool, actually... but its supposed to be a bit freaky supernatural -' Oh! And yeah um at first it isn't your average sandy gets pregnant, or your 'her parents made her' or that 'she didn't like Soda anyway' nope not one where she cheats on him, or dies. Just something different

****

ICE TEARS ch.1

Her father had been drunk that night, her mother sleeping on the couch when Sandy had come home late after work, and seeing Sodapop. "Where have you been?" her father shouted as she walked in the door. Obviously to her he was NOT in a good mood..."Sorry Daddy I had to finish my shift " she said a bit quietly, he was drunk and she knew it, she didn't want to make him anymore upset then he already was.   
  
"Shuddap! Stupid ly'in bitch!" he cursed "you were out with that hood boyfriend of yours again weren't you?"   
  
"No. Daddy I wasn't" this was one of those times she had to lie to her farther, what other choice she have? Sure maybe she'd seen soda, but only when he had given her a ride home.  
  
"You liar! I forbid you to see any of your stupid hood friends again! Vie been waiting all night for you!" she was scared, the last time her father got mad like this was at her mother, for rebelling for her daughter, and it wasn't pretty let me tell you that! He smacked her "Whore! Let me guess your Son of a bitch (AN:sorry ) boyfriend got you pregnant?" He backed her into a corner and smacked her as hard as he could yet again "Damn it Stacie-" With most of the courage she had she cut him off, she wasn't going to take it from him anymore, her or her mother. "STOP! Just stop! First of all my name is Sandy not Stacie, and I refuse to be your daughter! And second of all, no I'm not pregnant and soda is the best man in the world!" He gave her an evil look then "Why you dirty little bitch your going to pay for that!" He was about to strike his pocketknife at her when fear and anger had risen in her, and she jumped out the window.

So what about her parents? Who cares? She rubbed her already wilted face and got up and ran to her brother Joey's house, he was her half brother, but she knew he'd protect her even if her parents came looking for her not like he'd let her go back, she hated her parents, her mother for always agreeing with her father and for also being a BIG control freak.

Her father, always mean and always thinks highly of himself ...Never earning any money or taking care of her mother when she was sick, and always hitting them and hated the world.

She hadn't even called her parents mom and dad…

That night she went to her grandparents house, in Windrexvile (okay, okay I know but I couldn't think of another place .') She had to ask them where her brother lives now, he had moved out of the house about a good year ago. And hadn't seen him sence

She had soon found out he lived in Florida, If she didn't move into his house then she, and everyone she cared about would be murdered surely in their sleep. She didn't have much of a choice.

'Wait! What about Sodapop?! Oh no! No I can't leave him…atleast not now' she turned and saw a pile of stacked up writing paper, she took one and began writing down about a paragraph. 'Soda…I wish you could see the tears in my eyes now, but this is for the best, I don't want to cause more trouble in your life atleast not for me, you deserve to be happy with your brothers instead of worryin for me'

she wiped her tears out of her eyes and sent her letting to the post office, she couldn't have dropped the letter at his door step, It was all too much pain for her to bare…She didn't even tell him the reason she was leaving and she told him she was going to Florida..witch was true, but her brother lives there not her grandparents.

So she got on a plane and lived with her 5 year older brother Joey for two years..and soon as she got a notice that her 'rents had died in a car crash she was sad..only a little for her father and she was more upset about her mother, but she begin to think about how she could move back now, it was safe, she had to go to their funeral anyways even though she didn't want to atleast it would satisfy her smypathey for them, also a good excuse for her and her brother to go back to Toulsa were she'd be able to see Sodapop again.

She got off the plane with her brother and yawned, it had been a little of a long flight

"hey San, you got cash? I wanna go buy a Soda outta the machine" he said then more memories rose to her head, and made her grieve more..'Soda, I know its been awhile and you'll probably hate me, but I'm commin'

"yeah sure, uh hear" she handed him a buck and watched him smile then leave, about five minutes later he came back and asked "ready to go doll?" she gave a little smile on the _doll_ part and walked outside to find their grandparents waiting for them, with their car. (he g-rents wern't really that old they had her mom when they were 16 lets just pretend their 40 got it? Lol I'm so stupid, but they have to for this story)

they drove for awhile till they reached the hotel and brought their luggage up the elevator to their rooms.

Two days passed without Sandy saying a word she had felt to guilty about Soda to, And she knew she deserved it.

She was outside for a walk and then she spotted a beagle with a couple of Socs, they pushed the poor thing out into the road and kicked it

All of a sudden a car was coming straight for it, but it didn't move out of the way "Stupid dog! Move!" she yelled fearing for the dogs life.

She jumped off the sidewalk and fell on the dog grabbing him and dogdeing the car right before it had hit him, 'owe my head hurts, atleast the dog is safe' she thought with a little smile on her face. Just then the driver of the car got out and ran twards her

"I'm sorry! Sorry miss I didn't see where I was goi'n" he said "its okay" she said and grabed his hand for help up, her body was pretty much scraped all over blood trickling down her sides.

"oh jeasus, I'm so freakin sorry, I wasn't lookin' were I was going, you should get that cleaned up" he said and walked back to his car and drove off.

'I can't just leave him here, hes got no place to go..maybe, aww Sandy your suck a sucker for animals!' She snuck the dog in her bag and walked in the hotel raced up to her room and fed him.

"there ya go boy" she petted him and then took a shower 'tonight I'm going to see Soda even if it's the last thing I do..' she got out of the shower, got dressed and looked at the dog "now what am I going to do with you?" she asked then he wagged his tail and barked "hmm, well you oviously don't have any owner so maybe I can talk joe into keeping you.. well least till I find you a good home, but what to name you?"

he looked at her and backed up on his two back legs and motioning his first paws like he was hitting something

"strange, think ill call you Boxer!" he nodded his head, and all of a sudden a callar and leash formed on him 'what the hell?!? I think I'm haulusinating' she read the collar tag it said his name in blue and his tags were silver, of course the other tags had his information, like his phone number, city and state.

She was really freaked out..there was something strange about this dog, almost as if he could understand her sometimes, she grabbed his leash and left 'I REALLY gotta get to a docter' with that she rubbed her head and started walking twards the DX

As soon as she had gotten there, of course just like it had always been, about twenty girls were waiting and hanging around for Sodapop, she never minded, it was a bit hard to get her jealus, she was most of the time mad that she wouldn't she had always thought it ment she didn't love Soda enough, she knew this was untrue..

'oh no, what if he has a new girlfriend?..so what if he dose hes allowed to!' she yelled at herself in her mind.

She started to get nervous and was clutching Boxer's red leash tighter, he looked up at her with puppy eyes and she losend her grip

"hey look there its Steve and Soda!" one girl chimed and then soon the crowd of girls looked at them

"sorry ladies but were closing soon" Soda said with a fake smile on, there was an 'aww' form the crowed of girls and then they all left

Sandy gulped 'maybe I should just leave as well?' then Boxer started to push her forward a little motioning for her to go inside the gas station. She sighed and moved on "alright Boxer you win"

Sandy started sweating badly as she grabbed the handle and walked in. Soon she saw the looks of steve staring at her and her dog, she guessed he just didn't notice it was her so now she had to speak first...this was going to be fun.

She cleared her throught and spoke "umm..is Sodapop Curtis here? Its important I need to speak with him"

"uh sorry girlie but were closed" he gave her a wide grin and then said "But I'm here if you want to talk" he winked at her then she blushed and turned her head as Sodapop entered the seen

"hey whats going on in here?" he asked, then he looked up at sandy and smiled. 'I guess Soda didn't really recegnize me either'

"Soda..pop i..its m-me uh –" then Boxer cut her off and started barking at the car that had just drove up

it was one of those socs from earlier

Soda went outside to see what was happening and so did Steve motioning her aside

"hey well if it ain't the mutt that almost tore my leg off" The soc had said 'that guys been folowing me and poor Boxer seince we've left the hotel' then Boxer started growling Sandy tried her best to hold him back the Soc looked at her

"so this is YOUR dog huh?" he gave her a sly grin and wink she started to feel a tinge of anger and fear overwelmed her

"Shh Boxer quiet" she hushed, she didn't want to start something, then everyone looked at her

'I know that voice..' Soda thought

"Boxer eh? Heh..charming" he put on a fake smile and started to pet the dog for some reason the dog didn't bite him, He would obey Sandy no matter what even if he sensed serious danger and anger from this guy.

"what do _you_ want with us?" She asked anger rising at the you

"oh please..Why wouldn't I ?"

"Shut-up Ian"

"my my aren't we cranky today sandy ?" he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips she tried her hardest to scream but it was very muffled..this soc was known as Ian, a Soc that had haunted her nightmares, he was a old boyfriend back before she had soda, actually I think she was 14, but one night she caught him cheating on her, and she left him, he had been a stalker she always tried to ignore him, she couldn't tell Soda, he would kill Ian, and even though she hated to say it, she hated it when someone got hurt or died.

Soda's eyes widended and he remembered 'SANDY?!? Oh my god wait till the gang finds out! She'l be crushed like a bug…shes just as beautiful as I remember who is this freakin Ian?! He kissed her that bastard wait till I get my hands on him'

Ok Konnichiwa! wondering why the hell a leash and collar appeared on Boxer? And Soda's loosing his patience with Ian? Wheres soda's so called 'grilfriend'? and Dose he still have feelings for Sandy? Wait till you see the next chapter, about the aliens! I know I suck at stories, but please review! Ja ne!

****


End file.
